Overall Core Project Summary/Abstract Schepens Eye Research Institute (SERI) mission is to work on the preservation and restoration of vision. This application requests support for four research modules to enhance the research capabilities at SERI by providing resources to facilitate and enhance interaction among our Principal Investigators in the various visual disciplines represented at SERI. The modules will extend endeavors of individual research projects by providing support to Principal Investigators who do not have expertise, personnel or technical capabilities. The modules are: Animal Resource, Flow Cytometry, Laboratory Computer Applications and Morphology. The Animal Resource Module provides expertise and assistance in live animal imaging and visual assessment. In addition, it also provides training for the breeding and management of specialized rodent strains central to many of the NEI-funded research programs at the Institute. The Flow Cytometry Module is a centralized service providing principal investigators and collaborators access to equipment and technical support for flow cytometry. The module offers cell counting, sorting to obtain viable populations of cells according to specific cellular markers, and biomarker detection. The Laboratory Computer Applications Module provides support to individual and collaborative efforts by programming and developing software for gathering, processing, and analyzing experimental data by computer systems. The module will also provide assistance to projects involving image processing and analysis. The module interacts actively with the Animal, Flow Cytometry and Morphology Modules supporting analysis and export of data. The Morphology Module provides tissue preparation, laser microdissection, light and electron microscopy, and confocal microscopy. The module houses and maintains shared equipment, and provides instruction on use of equipment, making morphological protocols and techniques available to Principal Investigators. Personnel with specialized training in the respective fields and equipment staff the modules. Each module is under the immediate supervision of an established, experienced investigator.